My Best Friend - JackSepticEye X Reader
by GamingSavedMe
Summary: One-shot fluff, JackSepticEye AKA Sean, A casual conversation between you and Sean leads to something much more meaningful than you'd ever think.


It had been a long day, and I was drained. Not necessarily sleepy, just exhausted physically. I turned the key to my apartment door and stepped inside, plopping my shoes, purse, and jacket on the floor. My roommate Sean, who is also my best friend, was sitting on the couch playing a game on his laptop. I heard him curse and a sound effect that obviously meant "Game Over." He gave up and closed his laptop.

"Rage quit?" I said with a smirk as I fixed myself some tea.

"Haha, very funny. This game is impossible!" he shouted with a hint of humorous frustration in his voice. His accent always made me giggle, especially when he was annoyed with a game. I took my tea and sat down on the other side of the couch and turned on the television.

"Did the new episode of Regular Show record?" I asked him. He nodded and took a sip of his water, looking at the T.V. Regular Show was my favorite show, and I loved watching it with Sean since he always made fun of the characters.

I started the new episode and we sat back to watch, already laughing at the first line in. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET OUT HERE YOU SLACKERS!"

Sean commented, "Y'know, if I wasn't my own boss, I'd want Benson to be my boss. He seems cool and really misunderstood." I laughed in agreement. "Yeah, but I wish Mordecai was someone I could actually hang out with. He seems so chill." Sean pouted and whined, "What? I'm not chill enough for you? Besides, I'm pretty sure he's a stoner." I shrugged and replied, "Nah, he's too much of a wimp to be a stoner. I had a couple friends back in high school who did drugs and they were so dumb. Mordecai may be awkward, but he's not stupid."

Long after the episode had ended, Sean and I were still talking, mostly about things we did, or didn't do, back in high school. Suddenly I realized I was still in my work clothes.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go put my pajamas on." For some reason when I got up to leave, I got really self-conscious. I wasn't sure why, but I just ignored it and went to my room and shut the door.

After I changed into my comfy pajama shorts and oversized Markiplier shirt, I plopped down on my bed and started looking at videos on my phone.

I completely forgot about my conversation with Sean, that is until he shouted, "HEY, WHERE'D YA GO, _?!" Without looking away from the screen, I smiled. I loved it when he said my name in his sexy Irish accent. Wait. Sexy? Before I could process what I just thought to myself, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Are ya decent? Can I come in? I promise I'll be chill." I rolled my eyes with a smile and said, "Yes, cling-on, you can come in." He opened the door and sat down on my bed next to me. Still looking at my phone, I said, "Sorry I ditched you. I got distracted by Markiplier. I'm way behind on his videos." Sean looked down and answered quietly, "Oh, that's okay."

Sean had a YouTube channel too, known as JackSepticEye. He was quite popular, but not as much as his friend Mark. I became a fan of Mark thanks to Sean, listening in on their recordings of GMOD and Prop Hunt. He always played tough, but away from the camera he could be really insecure. I put my phone away and looked up at him.

"Hey you, come here and we can finish our conversation." I patted the bed next to me. He looked up and smiled, then crawled over and laid down beside me. We both stared at the ceiling as we talked about life, stupid random things, and the past. After a while there was a short silence in our conversation. Not an awkward one, just one to reflect on.

"Hey, _?" he asked. "Yes?" I said back to him. He looked over at me with insecurity and worry in his eyes. "Do you think fans only subscribe to me because I'm friends with Mark and Felix?" I looked back at him.

"No way, Jose!" I said with a smile. "You had a ton of fans before you started making videos with Mark, and when more people saw you, they realized how awesome you were and came on over to your channel. And remember, I may like Mark and his videos, but I'm your best friend, and your biggest fan. You're talented, smart, hilarious, kind, cute-" oh God, did I just say what I think I just said?! Sean looked at me with a surprised, yet flattered look on his face.

"Did - did you just call me cute?" he said with a smirk. Blushing like mad, I looked away and replied, "Uh, sure. All the fan girls think so anyway." There was another silence in the conversation, and this time, it was awkward.

"Thank you," he finally said, breaking the silence. I looked at him, puzzled, and asked, "What? What do you mean?" Sean looked back at me again and replied, "Thank you for being there for me, and for cheering me up when I act like a little baby." I blushed a little and smiled. "No problem, wimp."

He turned onto his side, still facing me, and joked, "So I'm cute, huh?" I blushed even more and sheepishly answered, "Well... maybe a little." I then turned onto my side, facing away from him.

I had always had a little crush on Sean, but I always tried to tell myself to forget about it. I even denied it a few times to myself, just to save myself from future rejection. A combination of a low self-esteem and never having a boyfriend can really make someone afraid of being rejected, so I always kept my feelings to myself. Until tonight, Sean had no clue about any of it, but that would soon change.

"You know, you're cute too, _," Sean said quietly. I froze. Did a guy - a really cool, awesome, attractive, Irish guy - just compliment me? I didn't look back at him, but I whispered, "Really?" I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder as he shifted closer. "Really."

I turned over to face him again, which brought us even closer together. His face was now hovered over mine, head propped up on his elbow, while I lay slightly under him. We just stared in each other's eyes for a few minutes.

My best friend was so gorgeous. From his milky-white skin to his facial hair to his big baby blue eyes, Sean was definitley a beautiful human being. I loved him as my best friend, but now I knew I had feelings for him that meant more; and part of me felt that he was thinking the same thing.

He lowered his head down and rested his forehead against mine, cheeks flushed and gaze softened. We stayed like that for about a minute, then he asked me something I never thought I'd hear him say to me. "May I kiss you, _?" So lost in the moment, all I could do was softly murmur, "Yes, Sean."

Before I knew it, it was happening. Sean slowly leaned down more and gently placed his lips on mine. It felt like a dream, and I felt like a princess. He ran his hand down my arm and took my hand in his, still kissing me. It was a soft yet passionate kiss, and it lasted a couple minutes. Still holding my hand, Sean pulled away slowly, and I dreaded being apart from him. Eyes still closed, he lightly brushed his nose against mine as I let out a small sigh.

"Wow..." I finally breathed out. Sean chuckled, his breath tickling my face, and sat up to look at me better. "You kiss good," I said awkwardly, I was still in a bit of a haze from the kiss. Sean blushed and smiled. "So do you." I snuggled up close to him and pulled my Pokemon blanket over the two of us. We laid there on my bed and cuddled for God knows how long, him rubbing circles on my arm and occasionally kissing my forehead.

"So where does this leave us?" I finally spoke up. He didn't respond right away, and I was scared he would say it was a mistake. I was pleasantly surprised when he answered, "I guess you're my girlfriend now. That is, if you want to be." I smiled so big I was sure I had the Joker jealous, and I said, "I'd love that, Sean." Who would have thought that someone like me could ever be with someone as amazing as JackSepticEye.


End file.
